Many sorrows
by isomella23
Summary: One thing leads to another and The blackthorns are still morning the death of Livia. Spoilers! Some of the chapters are mature. Not too mature but you know


Kit had curled himself next to Ty's closed door. That how it always was Ty had closed his door and his heart. Kit thought Ty might never love again. He was sad and broken Kit had an apple in his hands sometimes he would bring Ty food. Others he would just talk hopping that he wasn't talking to air. Hopping that his words would be heard by Ty. It had been two weeks science the battle and Ty hadn't left his room it broke Kits heart. Kit had just started to dose off. He had slept uncomfortably on the floor with only a blanket. Ty had given him that blanket when he had fist arrived at the institute. "Kit…?" A soft voice whispered. Kit jerked awake, at Ty's soft broken voice. He felt his stomach flutter and a jolt of excitement caused through him. "Ty." Kit replied.

"Just seeing if you were there."

"Ty open the door." Nothing…. Great.

"Ty?" Kit said exasperatedly.

"I need you.." Kit said Trying to get through to him.

"It hurts." Ty said his voice cracking. "Kit, I don't, I don't know what to do."

"Let me hold you…." Kit said his heart breaking. Ty opened the door and fell out crashing into Kit. He held Ty hard. Ty started to cry and it made Kit cry. He hated crying but he wouldn't let go of Ty to wipe his tears.

"Liar…" Ty cried not unkindly. "I need you." Ty said.

"Ty…." Kit muttered. Ty put his arms around Kits torso squeezing him tightly. "I'm here. Always" Kit said reassuringly.

 **Ty's Prov**

I had wanted to open that door so bad for so many days. It was constant toucher every hour every minuet restringing himself from opening that door. He had started to call it _The door, It was the door that separated Me and Kit. It was the door that was always keeping us apart. Ty had carved Kits name on the door and below many tally marks with a nail. The tally marks were how many times Ty had wanted to open the door and hold kit, or kiss him…. Ty shook his head to clear it Kissing Kit would be weird. That was the word for it weird. Kit wouldn't want to kiss him and I didn't want to kiss Kit. Did I. I had called out for him. Just for the comfort of knowing he was there. Eventually I had giving it the overwhelming sense to hold him. I had cried at the pressure it was all to much. I needed kit I know I did…_

 **Julians Prov**

I had come to Ty's room with a tray off food each morning. He hardly ate. Someday's Kit would convince him. It hurt Julian in the places that mattered knowing that he could no longer comfort Ty. For Ty wouldn't talk to me. I loved him so much but now all he wanted was Kit. Maybe that was because Kit wouldn't grieve as hard. Livy was Ty's everything and maybe Kit understood some part of that that I didn't. I had come with Ty's dinner and I saw Kit. "Ty, I need you." He had said and Ty had replied the saddest answer Julian would've though possible.

"It hurts…" He had said. Then Ty tumbled out of the room. and wrapped his arms around Kit seeing Kits face and then Ty's is when I knew this wasn't just a friendship and Julian had known it for a long time. but he had ignored it and he couldn't anymore. He had dashed to Emma.  
"Tell Mark." She said.

"Why?"

"Well, umm him and Kurian maybe he could give them advice."

"On what exactly."

"Well-"

"Nevermind I don't want to know."

"Hide!" said Emma. Pushing Julian into the closet.

"Emma we need to talk. Like old times."

"Mark this isn't a good time. I need to change."

"So I've seen you in nothing but your undergarments Many times Emma and you've seen me in just my boxer shorts. We've never felt awkward about it. Do you remember the nights in bed."

"Yes Mark... Ok Just.. Hid!" She said shoving him into the closet with Julian and she moved herself between them.

"UMM ok bad time." Mark whispered.

"Shhh! Someones coming lets spy."

Julian was not expecting what he just saw.

Kit and Ty had stumbled into the room kissing.

"Kit I think this is Emma's room." Ty said braking away.

"She's not here now."

"What if someone walks in?"

"Ty..Just kiss me."  
Ty obliged pulling Kit closer. Emma broke out of the closet.

"Excuse me!" she said.

"Sorry Em-" said Ty and he took Kits hand and ran out of the room… Ok so not friendship


End file.
